Fallout 4 FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions about the future Fallout 4 by Bethesda Softworks. Production and release details General What is Fallout 4? Fallout 4 is an upcoming futuristic post-apocalyptic action-RPG set in an alternate universe based on 50s pulp sci-fi, as if the world had stopped in the optimistic 50s and found itself on a dystopian post-apocalyptic reality. It is a sequel to the games Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout 3. Is it in production? According to the Bethesda Conference at E3 2015, Fallout 4 will release on November 10th 2015 (11/10/2015). Fallout 4 is speculated to be the game Bethesda has had in pre-production since at least August 2010.Eurogamer interview with Todd Howard Will it be an MMORPG? No. Fallout 4 will follow along as an RPG, continuing from Fallout 3. Who will be making and publishing Fallout 4? Fallout 4 is being developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks.Bethesda Softworks What will Fallout 4 be rated? Fallout 4 has a provisional rating of PEGI 18. Further ratings are not yet available. When is it going to be released? Announced at Bethesda's E3 press conference, Fallout 4 is scheduled for release November 10, 2015. Is it made by people who made previous Fallouts? It is being developed by the same team who made Fallout 3, from Bethesda Game Studios. Interplay and Black Isle, the Fallout and Fallout 2 developers, were not involved in the making of Fallout 3. Who is developing Fallout 4? Todd HowardBethesda Press Release is leading Fallout 4 development The exact list of developers is unknown, although it will likely include many Fallout 3 developers. Location? Bethesda has confirmed that Fallout 4 will be set around Boston, Massachusetts. This could also been seen in the trailer as the monuments shown are located in Boston. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE2BkLqMef4 Will any characters from previous Fallouts appear? Possibly. Erik Todd Dellums, the voice of Three Dog, teased in January 2013 that his voice, and potentially the character, may appear in a future title.User_blog:Agent_c/Fallout_4_teased_by_voice_of_3-Dog What reslolution and frame rate will it run at? Consoles will run at 1080p at 30FPS. PCs will not be limited to this rate. Did Bethesda really invite fan suggestions in mid 2013 for Fallout 4? No. For years the Bethesda Forums have maintained an "Official" suggestion thread for fan ideas. The purpose of this thread is not to solicit fan ideas, but organize those that are coming in anyway. As per Bethesda Forum policy, all threads are closed at 200 posts. Being a popular topic, a similar topic is posted again almost immediately after the previous ones closure, by a forum moderator. All forum moderators are volunteer members of the forum community, and are not Bethesda/Zenimax staff. They do not speak for any Bethesda/Zenimax group company in any capacity. (The exceptions are those identified as community managers, such as Gstaff and Nick Breckton). Sadly, this story has been alleged a number of times by an online news site clearly unaware of how the Bethesda forums work. References FAQ Category:FAQs en:Fallout_4_FAQ